Rootless
by The Great Dane
Summary: This is my take on a new Origin, this character Terry McKerr is a mercenary from Redcliffe, follow him as he takes on the duty of the Grey Wardens. I rate this M for possibe violence and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Rootless**

_By Nikolaj Büchert´_

* * *

Terry glanced across Lake Calenhad; he was supposed to meet his contact here. He could feel a presence nearing him from behind. He fastened his grip on the sword he used as standing support, ready to strike should he need to.

"Terry McKerr?" Terry loosened his grip and turned around only to discover that the black-haired man behind him had launched a thrust with his own sword towards him. Terry avoided the blow and quickly grabbed both his weapons to counter the move.

"Who are you?" Terry swung his axe so he got a hold of the mans dagger, they dueled with their free hands, both containign longswords.  
So swift that Terry couldn't follow, this man was very skilled, perhaps even more than Terry himself.

He lost his control of the mans dagger and they both took a step backwards.

Just as Terry were about to charge again the man launched out a flat hand signaling him to stop the fight.

They both sheathed their weapons. "My name is Duncan. I am the leader of the Grey Wardens here in Ferelden."

Terry scanned the man with his eyes. Pretty tall, black hair like Terry himself and a fuzzy beard. Tanned skin and a light armor in form of a robe with some light metal protection.

"A Warden?" He wasn't sure if he should believe him, but who else could be as skilled as himself in the art of dual wielding weapons.

"Indeed," Duncan answered, "you are very skilled, i heard some farmers mention your name while I passed a farm near Redcliffe, and i decided to come and look for you.

"What are you saying? Are you the one, who contacted me?" Terry couldn't afford to waste time.

"Contacted?" Duncan was interested in this man, the more he had gone into Redcliffe the more people seemed to be talking about this man.

"Yeah, I'm a mercenary, I give my arm and my blade to whomever can pay me enough coin."

Terry looked into the ground, he looked ashamed.

"How old are you Terry?"

Terry looked up again; he looked into the air, as if he had forgotten his own age and had to ask the maker for the answer.

"27," He answered cold. "I see."

An awkward silence fell over their conversation, another man was approaching them. Duncan bowed and turned around. "Well, I was glad i got to meet you, now I shall take my leave."

"**Wait**-" Terry commanded. "Why did you attack me?" Duncan stopped and answered the question without turning towards Terry. "Actually I intended to see if you had the skills to join my order."

"And I don't?" Terry was almost insulted as Duncan hadn't made any offer to join him.

"Oh very much so, but I can see when a man has a duty he thinks supersedes the one of a warden, and I don't intend on forcing people into a Wardens service."

Terry could sense that Duncan was lying, but why wouldn't he recruit him then?

Not that he was especially interested; he had always livened free and experienced both the ups and the downs to do so.

"Terry McKerr?" A new voice sounded and the man he had seen approaching before stood in front of him.

* * *

21/08 2010


	2. Chapter 2

**From a father a Warden is shaped**

_By Nikolaj Büchert_

* * *

Terry looked at the new figure, a short man, actually he was a dwarf.

"Are you the one who contacted me?" Terry looked the dwarf into the eyes.

"I did, name's Dwyn, and I need some help."

Terry reached his hand out, Dwyn nodded and handed him a pouch, "here's 2 sovereigns and 50 silvers, and you get the rest when the mission is successfully completed!"

"Agreed."

"Now to the business at hand, you humans seem to have a good eye on earning gold for nothing, I recently got here and I'm trying to settle as a merchant. Yesterday I bought an old mine cheap from a old 'friend', I thought I'd hit the gold now, but it seems that the place is full of stalkers and spiders.

Terry interrupted him, "stalkers?" Dwyn raised an eyebrow, "ah, I forget how easy you humans live, stalkers normally stick to the deep roads, they are blind ugly vermin. The body of a Lizard and the head of a worm, they aren't too smart and neither too strong, but they usually move in large numbers, like the spawns.

"It should be an easy job for a thug like you, I'm getting rusty, and even though I used to be a warrior I-"

"Are afraid?" Terry said with a cocky smile and started walking.

"**I'm not-** Where are you going?"

Terry pointed towards the top of Redcliffe village. "It's the old Varlainne mine right? Everyone who's born here knows that place is empty like a beggar's pocket. The only thing you'll find there are vermin"

"I-"

"This is quickly done, be ready with my money."

Terry marched through Redcliffe, he had a reputation as the silent killer in these parts, some stupid people might even throw rotten fruit at him, but he didn't care.

*Thud*

A small body ran into him. A boy. "Who're you?" The boy asked.

"Who're you?" Terry repeated.

"I'm Bevin, you watch out killer, I'm gonna be stronger than you one day!"

Terry smiled, the kid reminded him of himself when he was in that age.

A woman and a teenage-girl approached him. "I'm sorry Terry, I hope Bevin isn't a bother."

"No, no, is he yours Emma?" Emma was one of the few kind souls in Redcliffe, and the only one who had been able to control him when he was little. "Oh no my dear, I'm just babysitting. Kaitlyn, say hello to Terry!"

The young girl hid behind the elderly woman. "H-hello?" She said softly.

"There's no need to fear me kids, I only kill for _money_, heh!" Kaitlyn crawled further in behind the woman. "So this is the next generation of _me_? Huh, Emma?"

"Maybe my dear, he's a little more careful than you were though."

"Well, I've got work to do, I'll see you another day."

Terry continued to walk outside Redcliffe, towards the old mine, on the way he stopped by his house. He opened the door and was greeted by a big hug.

"Daddy!" The girl embraced the much larger man, she was strong! Terry returned the hug to his daughter and looked up at his grandmother, who had a bottle of something in her hands.

"Welcome home dear, you are early today." Terry had always considered his grandmother equal to his mother, he never knew his father, and his actual mother died giving birth to him. His grandfather had died two years ago after a long life in the same service as Terry was now serving, the service of the coin.

Terry's wife had been killed by a knight of Redcliffe… A little to much ale and the wrong thoughts about her… About Lea…

Terry shook his head to regain his sense of the reality. "Mum, look after Maya okay?" He placed his daughter on the floor and turned around to go on with his mission.

"I'm leaving again now, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Well we are," she smiled; Terry knew that, even though he couldn't see it, she was always smiling.

"Just make sure you are safe too! If you die I'm gonna kill you!"

Kill. It was such a normal word in their family. They were the best among fighters in the arling, they knew that, his grandfather had taught him well, even though they used different types of weapons, his grandfather always used a huge battleaxe, Terry himself used an small war-axe, he had developed a love for this weapon like his grandfather.  
This axe was one Owen, the blacksmith from Redcliffe, had forged for his family when Terry were born, he used it as his off-hand weapon, in his main hand he held the longsword he had inherited from his father, the only belonging he had from that side of his family.

When he rejoined reality he realized that he was already at the opening of the mines, now awaited some battling, some battling that would change his life forever.

* * *

21/08 2010


	3. Chapter 3

**When facing the immortal**

_By Nikolaj Büchert_

* * *

The first thing Terry noticed as he stepped into the old mine was some footprints. Deep footprints, he had been to this mine before, he used to train here, but he had never seen such footprints before. Large footprints maybe three times larger than his own feet and they were deep into the mud, it must have been something heavy that has set foot here, he thought to himself. It didn't look like a paw, it was just a large flat print but with a strange symbol in the middle, it looked like a crest.

This worried him, the footsteps seemed to go into the mine, not back out, whatever came this way must still be in there.

Terry grabbed hi axe to be sure to counter any ambush, he went into the mine, it was quiet, too quiet, there would usually be some spiders near the entrance, but he had never heard of those deep stalkers before, when would such creature show here? As he made it further into the mines he noticed something. A dog? A real mabari warhound, it sat by a corpse, the corpse of a man. Terry grabbed a rock and threw it by the dog to let it know of his presence, either it had killed the man or the man was its dead owner. He expected hostility, but the dog just looked at him, and then rose from its sitting position to greet him. They approached each other, Terry took a little bag from his backpack and unwrapped it.

"Here doggy, are you hungry? You can have my lunch." Terry reached his hand towards the dog holding a sandwich his daughter had made for him. The dog happily took the sandwich and swallowed it whole. Terry touched the dog, he had touched hounds before, but only when they were dead after their owners had released them on him in battle. It was warm, short white hair, something was painted in the dog's coat, when Terry touched it, it stuck to his fingers.

"Ugh, what the- This must be caddis…" He noticed something was tied to the dog's collar, it was a rolled up piece of paper, Terry took it and unrolled it; it was a letter.

"_To the one who finds this dog: My name is Gerod Carlsson from the Dragons Peak bannorn, I came to this mine to uncover a secret my father discovered, it is said that the mine holds a great treasure. In this moment however I am dying, I ran into a monster made of metal, like a huge living armor. Its steps sounds like thunder, pray that you don't run into it as well! The dog's name is Troy, please take care of him for me, in return I will write down my fathers map in this letter, maybe you will find the treasure! Thank you in advance._

_-__An unfortunate adventurer_"

Terry looked at the dog, "so Troy is your name?" The dog barked in response, it was almost like it understood him. "Do you want to avenge your master Troy?" The dog barked again and faced towards the deep mines while growling. "A huge living armor? Sounds unreal…" Terry went over to the corpse, it was crushed under a heavy weight, the bones in the middle of his body around the stomach were absolutely pulverized, it was a wonder he was able to write the letter in such a condition. But why wasn't the dog dead too he though and looked down on his new companion. "Well come on Troy, I promised Dwyn to clear out the mine, and I'll do so, I have to feed my family, including you too now I guess.

The two of them made their way further into the mine, their only real challenge was a few spiders. Then they suddenly found a huge hole in the side of the mine's walls. Terry touched the sides of the hole, it seemed stable enough, maybe the new monsters came from in there? Terry stepped through and noticed that Troy was studying the scents of the room closer than the rest of the mines. Troy started growling and then darted across the room, Terry could hear it fight something, but he couldn't see anything. He shielded his eyes as a bright light suddenly shot through the room, Troy had bumped into a door, opening it. When Terry's eyes got used to the light he could see that Troy was surrounded by a large group of reptiles. Terry charged in to help his new friend. He slashed down the first couple of them and used his axe to shield a blow from one of them. He noticed how gracefully Troy moved, it was like he could bend his body like a snake, he leaped onto one of the creatures coming from behind Terry. When the last one was cut down he took his time to study it. A worm's head and a lizard's body? This was the deep stalkers Dwyn had told him about.

He stood up and looked towards the door the dog had opened in the midst of the battle. It led into a huge room, lava was floating in controlled channels lighting up the room, there was carvings like Terry never had seen before. At the end of the room a huge statue stood on the top of some steps. There were strange symbols carved on the steps, he studied the statue, it seemed to point at something… A table? Terry went to the table, there was placed a small thing he couldn't identify and a note. He picked up both and read the note, it was in human.

"_Don't touch the control rod! Golem is defective!_" it said.

"Control rod?" He repeated to himself while a huge shadow overwhelmed his own. He turned around and looked at the giant statue that was moving towards him.

"Shi-" was all he could say before he saw the dog charging at the thing. The golem simply took the blow and then countered the move by punching the dog hard into the wall. It yelped out as it lost all its air in the hit. Terry tried hitting the thing but it was useless. "Run, your master commands it!" He yelled to the dog, who readily obeyed and started to run alongside him, they were lucky that the golem wasn't as fast as them.

After a long time of running they finally reached the exit, Terry looked down at the village. "If that thing makes it out it will massacre everyone…" He looked at Troy, it seemed like he understood him. Terry grabbed his sword and charged at the support columns, Troy also crushed it with his jaw. The golem became visible as it turned around the nearest corner. "No, no, no!" Terry made a strong hit, the impact started the collapse of the entrance, "yes, yes, yes!" He yelled.

"Wait… It's not fast enough!" The golem had almost reached them, he looked at Troy, then charged towards the golem to hold it back in the mine, "find my daughter Troy! Her name is Maya!" He yelled while the mine crumbled down on top of him and the golem.

Troy ran towards Redcliffe while howling in grief.

* * *

21/08 2010


	4. Chapter 4

**Join us brother**

_By Nikolaj Büchert_

* * *

"You look like you could need some help?"

It wasn't familiar voice as such, but Terry recognized it. Was he dead? He opened his eyes, he could still see the sun… And that voice…

"I watched it from a distance; it has been a long time since I have seen such a heroic act, especially from someone who calls himself a "mercenary."

Terry looked up at Duncan, who was standing over him, he had miraculously avoided most of the rockslide, but one of the columns had landed on top of him.

"Yeah, well don't let it get around, I have a reputation you know…" Duncan bowed down, "you don't seem to be injured, I could help you…" Terry raised an eyebrow, "you want something? Who's the mercenary now…" Duncan smiled at his sarcastic tone. "I want you to join my order, you have a heart of gold. I will free you if you join me." Terry laughed, "pfheh, and you didn't want to force people…?" "I'm not, I'm making you a offer." "Even so, I've got a family to feed, I can't take up sacred duties now…" "In that state you won't be able to do anything, besides if the blight gets here everything you cherish will be destroyed under its power." Terry tried to raise himself while Duncan talked, but it didn't help. He looked up at Duncan with a glimpse in the eye he smiled and said: "If you watched me, then you must also know that I sent the dog away right?" "Sent it away? I thought it just ran?" Duncan looked a bit surprised, he didn't remember him bringing the dog, and he had never heard of any mabari that attached itself to a new over within a single day. "That means that my family is-"

Terry wasn't allowed another word as Troy returned with his grandmother and his daughter. "Daddy!" The young girl yelled when she spotted her father in the rubble. "Daddy?" Duncan repeated and looked at Terry again. "Yeah, you see, this is my gemstone and I'm not sure I could leave her here…"

Terry's family tried to push the column aside, but even with the dogs help they were unable to move it.

"Stand aside!" Duncan drew his weapon and in a single swing with the blade he was able to cut the large wooden piece into two. Terry stood up while Duncan turned around and walked away. "I'm glad you are safe my dear." "As am I daddy!" Terry embraced his family. He looked over at Duncan and then stopped him. "Duncan!"

Duncan turned around and looked at him. "I'll come with you. I'll join the wardens." Duncan's jaw dropped; an expression the old wardens could confirm was very rare. "You will?" Terry's family and Duncan said at the same time. "But what about us?" His daughter grabbed his hand and continued, "We can't survive without you." Tears got into her eyes and she buried her head in her father's leg. Terry reached into his backpack and brought up the control rod for the golem. He placed it in her hand. "This is a control rod to a monster inside the cave, but it is also a gemstone, it will give you enough money till I return. And there is also the rest of my payment from my deal with Dwyn, he owes me 7.5 sovereigns."

He bend down to be on height with his daughter. "You will do fine until I return, and I promise, I will return!" He stood up and faced his grandmother. "Take care of her mum, I will try to send you money." She nodded; she knew when Terry had set his mind on something there was no stopping him. "Come Troy, you will join me right?" Troy barked happily and walked alongside his new master. Terry hugged his daughter one last time before walking up to Duncan and continuing on the path to Ostagar. He waved at his family, he didn't regret it, he knew that the path he chose would save his family.

* * *

The way to Ostagar from Redcliffe was not very far, but Duncan and Terry came to know each other pretty well, they fought some minor battles on the way, mostly by wildlife, but also once by a band of bandits. Terry also quickly learned the way of combat with a dog on his side, it was like a self-moving shield, which suited him fine as he hated to fight with shields. He also learned that Duncan was much more that his equal, aside from dual wield, which they had in common as their favorites, Duncan also mastered the arts of shield-fighting, he was also skilled enough with a bow to outsmart any specialized mercenary-archer Terry had worked with. Duncan was swifter and a little more quick-minded in battle, whereas Terry had more raw power and more shielding techniques, and of course a dog.

When they finally reached Ostagar they were greeted by the King of Ferelden, Cailan Theirin.

"Ah, finally here Duncan! And this must be the new recruit you found in Redcliffe!" "King Cailan? I didn't expect a-" "A royal welcome? But let's pretend we already _have_ greeted each other, yes?" Duncan shared a look with Terry and then continued, "allow me to introduce you your majesty." "No need Duncan! Pleased to meet you friend! Might I know your name?" Terry knelt down in front of Cailan, "my name is Terry McKerr your majesty." "Ah, there is no need for those displays, on the field of battle everyone is equals!" Terry rose up and stepped all the way up to the king, making it to his side and slamming him hard in the bag. With a cocky smile on his lips he continued the conversation more open. "Pfeh, talking like a pup, who haven't seen the field of battle yes!" He stepped in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't think we are equals on the field of battle, I have fought much longer than you, and I could easily destroy a babe like you!" An awkward silence fell onto the men present, Duncan had gotten used to Terry's forthrightness in such situations. Cailan's bodyguards had gotten a firm hold of their swords and Cailan himself almost looked frightened. Terry broke the silence in laughter, "Bwahahaha, you should have seen yourself!" Terry turned around and went over to Duncan's side again. "Uuh," was all the young king could say as he followed Terry's steps back to Duncan.

After getting the conversation back on track and greeting them goodbye Cailan left with his guards. Duncan gestured to Terry to lead him to the camp. "I almost though you meant that." Duncan smiled to Terry; remember that he's our king. Terry raised an eyebrow, "bah, that pup can't control this country, better of suiting him with a strong woman to run this place!" "Please at least show him respect, he's…. Over eager sometimes, but he is also the most important ally we wardens have." Terry petted his dog while walking to the bridge. "Well, let's just get this over with, in Lothering you talked about a joining, yes?" "Indeed, I can't tell you more now, but please try to locate our newest joined warden Alistair, he will assist you in anything you need." "Am I the only recruit?" "No there are two others, you should also seek them out, when you have done so, please come see me again, your hound can sty with me meanwhile." Troy barked when he heard mention of him and looked up at his owner. "It's all right boy, go with Duncan.

Duncan and Troy went over the bridge. Terry looked up at the high ruins and went into his own mind. "_Well Lea, now I'm here… You always said I was meant for greater things than to be a random thug, now we'll see if you were right…_"

He stepped onto the bridge and one more step towards his fate.

* * *

22/08 2010


End file.
